Star Watcher
by miyame-chan
Summary: She'll always be the Allie J. Abbott with that beautiful face to match that beautiful voice. And he'll always be Daryl McKinely, her number one fan—her star watcher.


Hey! Enjoy!

Sadly, I do not own Alphas, but I do own my OCs. This was also inspired by a fic of **capturing miracles**. :):

* * *

Star Watcher

Even when he was still in elementary, when the word "pretty" would be thrown around, he would think of _her_.

Allie J. Abbott.

She had beautiful black hair, the most piercing green eyes you'd ever see, and a voice that matched her pretty face. Her fondness for the environment also made her different, and Daryl McKinley liked different people.

It was no secret that Allie was Daryl's crush. Everyone knew it.

Well, everyone except Allie herself, that is.

He didn't know why the girl was so ignorant of his feelings for her. All he knew was that Allie thought of him as a friend—a best friend perhaps. After all, they've been in the same classroom ever since third grade.

"You know you won't have a chance, Dar," a friend joked, wrapping an arm around Daryl's lanky shoulders.

Daryl simple lifted his friend's arm and dropped it to the side.

"Maybe you should go for someone who's better," his friend suggested. "Like maybe... uh, Maxine Wizard?"

Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. Even if Allie didn't take notice of his feelings for her, he was lucky that most people didn't have a crush on her. He was still clueless why people would prefer the airhead Maxine.

oo00oo

He always liked Allie's voice. Even before she got discovered, he was already a fan of hers. Even before she became super famous, he had a crush on her.

"Dude, how come I didn't notice how hot Abbott is?"

_Probably because she wasn't famous at that time, _was what Daryl would usually think whenever he heard an idiotic boy drooling over Allie.

Still, even if he was the one who had a crush on Allie in the first place, the other boys were a better catch. They were stronger, smarter, and had better looks.

Daryl was just a lanky boy with a red mess sitting on top his head and grey eyes that could be associated with the ash that fall off a cigarette's butt.

He just hoped no matter how scrawny he was, Allie would still love him... As a best friend, of course.

oo00oo

"I am _so _sorry, man," his friend gently squeezed his hand in a show of comfort. "But maybe you never really stood a chance..."

Daryl just shook his head.

"Hey, if you want, after Carmen's done playing _To the Moon_, you can pick any game you want to play in my place!"

Daryl shook his head again. He might have been overacting, but he still couldn't believe it—Allie was dating Maxwell Jones, singer-songwriter and model. He sighed. He never really stood a chance.

oo00oo

"Can you buh-lieve how lame Allie J. Abbott was in _Alpha Academy_ tonight?"

"Maybe she's still getting used to the environment,"

_That's not her, _Daryl thought. He wanted to tell his thoughts to those two girls, but he knew that they would think he was just plain crazy. But Daryl knew it was supposed to be vice-versa. For some reason, he was the only one who believed that the Allie J. Abbott in the new reality show, _Alpha Academy_, wasn't the Allie J he knew and loved.

His friends thought that he he was overacting, obsessive, even. He knew it, but really. Could they_ not_ see the_ difference_?

Of course they did... but only after it was revealed that the "lame" Allie J. Abbott was being impersonated by Allie _A_. Abbott.

He'd been right all along.

oo00oo

When Allie's fans found out she'll arrive in the John Wayne Airport on November 22 at exactly 3:15 PM, they all headed to the airport carrying unsigned albums, cameras, posters, and those catchy "Say 'Yay' for Allie J not Allie A!" signs.

But Daryl was not one of them. Anyone who knew him would know he didn't like being in a large, noisy crowd.

So with Allie's parents' permission, he waited patiently for her at the front steps of her house, iPod in hand for entertainment.

Just as the words of Allie's latest single, "I Miss You Like I Miss Clean Air," was about to be sung, Daryl spotted a car parking right in front of the Abbott's front gate.

She was here.

He quickly paused the song and stood up, giving Mr. and Mrs. Abbott a smile as they stepped out of the car. Shortly after, Allie stepped out from the backseat, and Daryl heard himself gulp. How many months has it been since they last saw each other?

"Hello, Daryl," Riza Abbott called out. "I hope you didn't wait long enough."

"No, I was okay," Daryl lied, waving his iPod in the air.

"Hey... Dar," Allie winced slightly as she said the words, and Daryl remembered her short-term relationship with Darwin Brazille, AKA "Dar."

"Been a long time, huh?" Daryl forced a smile.

Allie simply nodded and to Daryl's frustration, looked at everything but him.

"So... uh, how were the fans in the airport?"

Allie immediately brightened up and nodded. "Oh, it was great! You know how I always love the support of my fans!"

"How about Alpha Academy?"

Allie sighed and her face became expressionless. "I'm still trying to get over the fact of what Skye, Charlie, and Allie A did to me. Especially Allie A. If that's what you mean."

Before Daryl could think of a response, Mike Abbott walked past them dragging two green suitcases.

"Want me to help, Mr. Abbott?"

"No, it's okay, son." Mike grinned then continued walking.

"By the way, I'd be making some wheat grass lemonade and some sandwiches." Riza added, winking at her daughter. "Would you like some?"

"If it's okay for me to stay," Daryl replied, looking straight at Allie.

"Call your parents first," Allie said in an all-knowing voice. She gave him a little grin.

"It's cool!" Daryl called to her mother.

"Okaay!" Riza called back from the house.

"So..." Allie slowly rocked back and forth in her slippers, slipping her hands in her matching, second-hand green cardigan. "Don't take this badly, but what are you doing here?"

Daryl felt a lump forming in his throat. He did his best to swallow it. "Because, Allie, I'm your number one fan." He mentally shook his head at how lame his reply sounded.

"Oh really?" Allie raised her eyebrows and her green eyes sparkled in delight. "Well, that's good. You know I always love a fan's support!"

"I heard," Daryl laughed.

"Foood's reeaady!" Allie's mother sang.

"I can see where you got your good voice from," Daryl joked, earning a green-colored glare from his crush.

"I know you hate wheat grass lemonade," Allie shot back, poking him in the arm. Then, she grabbed his hand and led the way to the dining room.

It wasn't exactly how Daryl imagined the day to end, but it was as a start. Step by step, just like what those old folds say.

* * *

Sorry if Daryl acted a little... stalker-ish or obsessive in the first parts, but he just really loves Allie! I hope you guys enjoyed this and would take time to give a little review. ;)


End file.
